Wo bist du?
by IAmFallen
Summary: Sie verzweifelte. Ihr Leben hat den Tiefpunkt erreicht. Ihr Leben hat den Tiefpunkt erreicht. Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper und ihr Schluchzen verwandelte sich in ein Schreien. R&R HGSS
1. Prolog

Wow, ich schreibe Mal wieder O.O!

Ich habe sehr lange gebraucht um wieder überhaupt was schreiben zu können. Ich war in einem Schreibtiefpunkt und langsam klettere ich wieder raus ;)

In meinem FF geht es natürlich wieder um Harry Potter - ich möchte verauschen,mein Schreibstil wieder zu finden.

Auch wer dieses FF ließt, soll bitte das siebte Buch irgendwie vergessen. Das Ende des Buches hat mir nicht wirklich gefallen, deswegen wollte ich nicht darauf eingehen. Meine Geschichte lässt die Bücher sonst auch einwenig außer Acht. Sie fängt einfach an, mit den Figuren, die wir lieben gelernt haben.

Ich hoffe,es werden sich überhaupt Leser finden ;)

Eure IamFallen

* * *

**Wo bist du? - IAmfallen**

_Such ich dich hinter dem Licht  
Wo bist du  
So allein will ich nicht sein  
Wo bist du  
Ich such dich unter jedem Stein  
Wo bist du  
Ich schlag mit einem Messer ein_

Wo bist du

_(Rammstein)_

Der Wind fuhr ihr durch die Haare und liebkoste ihre Wangen. Der Geruch des Meeres kitzelte ihre Nase und sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Diese Ruhe und Unberührtheit der Natur liebte sie und ihre erdrückenden Gedanken verließen sie für eine kurze Zeit.

Sie atmete tief aus und lehnte sich gegen den schützenden Stamm eines kleinen Bäumchens, das wie durch ein Wunder nicht vom Wind gebeugt war.

Hier fand sie immer Zuflucht und sie konnte sich erinnern. Erinnern an eine alte Zeit, eine Zeit, die so wunderbar und schrecklich war.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör auf nachzudenken!", flüsterte sie heiser.

Es war genug Zeit vorhanden, also sollte sie sich auf andere Sachen konzentrieren.

Ihre Augen durchsuchten die Gegend. Es war eine wilde Landschaft. Viele vereinzelte Büsche zierten den kargen Boden. Hier und dort wuchsen Blumen, die die Farbe von violett und blau hatten. Nicht weit von dem Platz war ein kleiner Wald mit uralten Bäumen, die jahrtausende lang dem heftigen Wind Englands standgehalten hatten.

Sie lehnte sich gegen den Stamm des Baumes und schloss die Augen.

Sie hatte lange nicht mehr geschlafen.

--

„Wie geht es ihr?"

Diese Frage kam unerwartet. Der Mann drehte sich zu dem Fragenden und blickte ihn skeptisch an.

„Was glaubst du?"

Der Besucher schaute aus dem Fenster der kleinen Burg und sah sie. Sie war noch hübscher geworden. Als junges Mädchen war sie ein ungezähmtes Ding, selbstsicher, klug und fröhlich. Man konnte damals ihr Glück ansehen, sie war hübsch. Ihr unzähmbares gelocktes Haar glänzte immer und umrahmte ihr volles Gesicht. Ihre Augen hatten damals gefunkelt wie Bernsteine. Von der Ferne konnte er sie nicht genau erkennen. Er sah nur, wie der Wind mit ihren Locken spielte.

„Draco, weißt du, was mit ihr passiert ist?" Er musste es unbedingt wissen.

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um.

„Sie redet nicht."

Der Besucher seufzte. Er war mit soviel Hoffnung gekommen. Alle haben gehofft, sie würde reden, ihnen erzählen, wo sie war, was sie erlebt hatte. Er fuhr sich über seine Haare und seufzte tief. Was sollte er den Anderen nur sagen?

„Professor, warum reden Sie nicht mit ihr? Denken Sie nicht, dass sie vielleicht eine Antwort auf all ihre Fragen haben möchte?"

Der Befragte seufzte nur und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. Ihr braunes Haar umspielte ihr Gesicht. Er konnte ihr Gesicht nur schemenhaft erkennen. Sein Herz zeriss innerlich, er wollte sie unbedingt sehen. Aber er konnte nicht, er durfte nicht. Der Besucher ballte seine Fäuste. Dieses verdammte Schicksal, dachte er sich und grub seine Fingernägel in die Handflächen.

„Draco, ich werde jetzt gehen. Wenn sie redet, meld dich bei mir oder bei einem der Anderen. Ich komme dann nächste Woche wieder."

„Du lässt sie hier? Nimm sie mit, hier kann ich sie nicht behalten!"

„Draco, du musst. Du hast keine andere Wahl! Du wirst in Sicherheit sein, bleib unbesorgt. Ich muss jetzt los!"

--

Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen, sprang sie auf. Sie blickte sich nervös um.

Irgendetwas in ihr sagt, sie solle sofort in die Burg zurückkehren. Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen, um ihr Inneres zu sammeln. Der Wind wurde stärker und zerrte nun an ihrer Kleidung. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und ging mit sicheren und starken Schritten den kleinen Weg entlang zur Burg.

Irgendetwas war dort. Ihr Herz schlug merklich schneller und ihr Körper schien sie zur Burg zu ziehen. Sie wusste nicht, was auf einmal los war. Ihre Schritte beschleunigten sich wie von selbst und sie sah schon die Tür zur Eingangshalle der alten Burg.

Irgendjemand war da.

Sie wusste, dass Draco sich meist um diese Stunde in seinem Schlafgemach aufhielt, wo er jeden Tag Botschafter traf. Doch dieses Mal war etwas anderes.

Sie kam an die alte Tür, doch bevor sie den Knauf betätigte, öffnete sich die Tür von selbst. Eine Person im dunklen Umhang trat hinaus. Es war ein Mann von großer Statur, doch die Körperhaltung war leicht gebeugt. Beim zweiten Hinsehen erkannte sie Draco hinter der Person, der sie mit Neugier anblickte.

„Was!"

Dieser Ausruf der unbekannten Person durchzuckte sie. Sie starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Mann an. Jetzt erkannte sie ihn. Sein langes, glattes Haar. Die dunklen Augen. Das zarte Gesicht.

„Severus?"

--


	2. Kapitel 1

* * *

So, jetzt dürft ihr mich alle hauen ;)

Ich hab meine Story komplett geändert, weil ich nach ein paar Kapitel nicht weitergekommen bin. Jetzt...neues Kapitel und eine schon fast vollendete Gesichte warten auf euch und wünschen sich ein kleines Review.  
P.S: Fehler bitte übersehen;) Maybe hat jmd Lust Beta zu machen :O)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...eure IamFallen

* * *

Kapitel 1:

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream (_Evanescence)

* * *

Hermine Granger, Liebling aller Lehrer, beste Schülerin ihres Jahrgangs, Schulsprecher und Mitglied des Goldenen Trios um Harry Potter, saß alleine in der Bibliothek. Links und rechts neben ihr stapelten sich Bücher und sie saß vor einem großen Haufen beschriebenen Pergaments. Ihre Feder zuckte unermüdlich und es gesellten sich immer mehr beschriebene Pergamentblätter zu den anderen.

Viele nannten sie eine Streberin, verrückt nach Wissen. Viele hielten sie für Intelligent, und andere belächelten eher ihren Wissensdrang und kümmerten sich dann nicht mehr um Hermine.

Hermine hingegen war dies alles unwichtig. Sie war in Hogwarts, sie ein einfaches Muggelmädchen, ohne magische Verwandtschaft, die in einem Vorort Londons wohlbehütet aufgewachsen war. Hermine war stolz auf sich. Sie war eine der wenigen Muggel, die die Ehre hatten, in eine neue Welt einzutauchen und Sachen zu lernen, die niemand so wirklich für wahr hält.

Sie liebte es zu Zaubern, mit Magie Leute zu helfen, oder einfach Sachen verschwinden zu lassen. Früher hatte sie sich immer gewünscht zaubern zu können, als kleines Kind hatte sie sich das sogar vom Weihnachtsmann gewünscht.

Und mit 11 Jahren ging dies in Erfüllung.

Dafür lernte sie so viel. Sie wollte die Chance wahrnehmen und ihre magischen Fähigkeiten zu steigern. Und sie hatte es geschafft. Hermine Granger, Muggel, ist die beste Schülerin des altehrwürdigen Hogwarts.

Sie kicherte leise, bevor sie sich wieder dem Buch unter ihr widmete.

Zum Mittagessen trafen sich die Gryffindors. Harry, Hermine und Ron waren in ihrem letzen Schuljahr und in ein paar Monaten würden sie mit vielen anderen ihre Abschlussprüfungen absolvieren. Jetzt, nachdem Voldemort besiegt war, lief das Leben wieder friedlicher. Doch noch immer trauerten die Schüler um die verstorbenen Kämpfer.

Es gab viele Veränderungen in Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall war nun Schulleiterin, es gab ebenfalls neue Lehrer in Zaubertränke und in Verteidigung. Doch es gab keinen angemessenen Ersatz für Severus Snape und Remus Lupin, die eigentlich für dieses Jahr als Lehrer eingesetzt waren.

Das Fehlen Severus Snapes war zum Erstaunen der Schüler ein viel größerer Verlust als sie geglaubt hatten. Er war zwar ein unausstehlicher Lehrer und Mitmensch gewesen, doch hatte er ihnen viel beigebracht und er wurde als der größte Zaubertrankmeister, der je in Hogwarts unterrichtet hat, gefeiert.

Hermine starrte zu der Empore hoch, an denen die Lehrer saßen. Der Kampf hatte so viele Leben gekostet.

„Mine, alles ok? Du starrst schon seit mehreren Minuten die Lehrer an."

Harry sah Hermine fragend an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte.

„Nein, es ist nichts!"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich möchte sie die Lehrer nerven um herauszufinden, welche Themen in der Abschlussprüfung kommen!" Er legte Hermine die Hand auf die Schuler und sah sie ernst an. „Hast du es schon geschafft?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und kniff Ron. Er lachte und schüttelte den Kopf, während er sich weiter seinem Essen widmete. Harry jedoch sah Hermine weiter ernst an. Sie lächelte Harry an.

„Mir geht's gut, Harry. Ich mach mir wirklich nur Sorgen um die Prüfungen."

Müde streckte sich Hermine auf ihrem Bett aus und schloss noch kurz die Augen. Sie war müde, wirklich sehr müde.

Doch sie musste noch ein paar Aufgaben lösen und Neville würde in einer Stunde kommen, den sie dann einwenig Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke geben würde.

Sie schloss die Augen.

Hermine war müde…so müde. Langsam schloss sie ihre Augen und der Schlaf übermannte sie.

Als etwas Lautes in ihrem Schulsprecherzimmer zur Bruch ging, stand Hermine ruckartig auf. Sie blinzelte den Schlaf aus ihren Augen und schaute sich um. Ihr Zimmer war plötzlich sehr kühl geworden, doch keines der Fenster war offen. Sie stand auf und sah sich nach der Ursache um, die sie so aus dem Schlaf erschreckt hatte.

Erst als sie ihren Schreibtisch umrundet hatte, merkte sie, dass ein Bilderrahmen auf dem Boden lag. Hermine kniete sich hin und nahm den silbernen Rahmen, als sie sich plötzlich schnitt. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein und ließ den Rahmen abermals fallen. Ihr linker Zeigefinger war leicht verletzt und kleine Tröpfchen ihres Blutes tropften auf den Rahmen.

„Also Miss Granger, für so tollpatschig habe ich sie nicht gehalten!"

Hermine schaute mit geweiteten Augen hinter sich und wen sie dort sah, ließ ihr Blut gefrieren. Sie stand auf und blickte die Gestalt vor ihr ängstlich an. Die Person war nicht wirklich da. Sie strahlte silbern und unheimlich. Vor ihr stand ein Geist, aber nicht irgendein Geist.

„Professor Snape?"

Die Gestalt vor ihr bewegte sich leicht hin und her.

„Jetzt tun sie nicht so, als würden sie das erste Mal in Ihrem Leben einen Geist sehen, Miss Granger. Merkwürdig nur, dass ich in Ihrem Zimmer erschienen bin. Aber das macht jetzt nichts zur Sache. Ich bin hier, weil ich Ihre Hilfe brauche. Auch wenn dies einwenig merkwürdig klingt, bin ich dennoch froh bei Ihnen zu sein."

Der Geist räusperte sich. „Nun, Granger, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe!"


	3. Kapitel 2

So ihr Lieben,  
Kapitel 2 ist da. vorher möchte ich noch mal bitten, dass ihr Kapitel 1 ließt,da ich die Sotry komplett geändert habe.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen  
IamFallen

* * *

Kapitel 2:

_Fear is only in or minds__, taking over all the time. (Evanescence)  
_

Hermine schaute sich noch einmal in ihrem Zimmer um. Sie musste träumen. Das alles konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Vor ihr stand der Geist von Severus Snape, der seit einigen Monaten tot ist, auf dessen Beerdigung sie war. Herminsche schluckte, und schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn man in der Zauberwelt lebt, passieren merkwürdige Sachen. Sie räusperte sich.

„Professor? Sie wissen, ja…ähm...das Sie ein Geist sind?"

Hermine kniff sich innerlich selbst für diese dumme Frage, aber man musste sicher sein, dass sein Gegenüber wirklich wusste, was los war. Der Geist vor ihr kam auf sie zu und starrte ihr offen ins Gesicht.

Hermine erkannte die kleine Hackennase, das schwarze viel zu glatte Haar, kleine Narben im Gesicht. Das war ganz sicher Severus Snape.

„Miss Granger, ich weiß, dass ich ein Geist bin. Deswegen bin ich bei Ihnen, Sie dummes Mädchen. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. Nun ja, wie Sie wohl sehen, ist meine Seele nicht weitergegangen. Ich stecke in dieser Welt fest, weiß aber nicht warum. Ich bitte Sie einfach nur, in ein paar Bücher über Geister und das Leben nach dem Tod zu schauen und zu recherchieren, was womöglich die Ursache ist."

Hermine starrte den Geist einfach nur an. Das war doch wirklich alles nur ein Scherz oder. Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein. Während sie überlegte, strich sie sich einer ihrer dichten Locken aus dem Gesicht. Das alles ist einfach nur unmöglich.

„Da ich Ihnen keine Wahl lasse, befehle ich es Ihnen!"

Der Snape vor ihr grinste sie an.

Plötzlich flackerten die wilden Augen der Gryffindor. Befehlen? Hermine ließ sich nichts befehlen, schon gar nicht von einem Geist!

„Wenn sie so zu mir kommen, mir Befehle unterstellen und dann noch Hilfe erwarten? Tot hin oder her, ich denke, Sie haben ihren Verstand nicht verloren. Wenn ich Sie nun bitte aus meinem Zimmer gehen würden!"

Sie starrte den Geist funkelnd an. Snape sah sie leicht verwirrt an. Wahrscheinlich hatte er geglaubt, so ihren Gryffindor Mut anzustacheln. Sie lächelte kalt.

Der Geist von Severus Snape schnaubte. „Sie haben noch nicht gewonnen, Miss Granger!"

/-/-/

Hermine musste raus. Sie musste weg von ihrem Zimmer, weg vom Schloss. Sie packte ihren Umhang und stürzte hinaus.

Manchmal war ihr das alles einfach zu viel. Dann ging sie einfach raus, in die Natur und da war sie endlich die Hermine, wie sie wirklich war.

Als sie sich durch Unmengen von Schülern gedrängt hatte und am Eingangstor war, schloss sie kurz ihre Augen, bevor sie aus dem Schloss trat.

Es war gerade Herbst und die bunten Blätter der Bäume färbten den Horizont. Ein paar jüngere Schüler spielten im Laub und die letzten Vögel zwitscherten.

Hermine ging sicher zu einem Baum in der Nähe des Sees und setzte sich. Sie lehnte sich gegen den dicken Stamm der Eiche. Um sie herum schwirrten die letzten Insekten und der Wind wehte ihr durch das Haar.

Wie sehr sie die Natur liebte, besonders den Herbst mit seiner Farbenpracht. Hier, in der Nähe des Baumes, fühlte sie sich geborgen und frei.

Hier erwartet keiner von ihre gute Leistungen oder eine fröhliche Schulkameradin, hier konnte sie einfach so sein, wie sie wollte. Wie oft hatte sie in der Nähe der Bäume geweint, hatte von der Natur Trost empfangen und war immer wieder aufgestanden, in eine Welt voller Erwartungen.

Der Wind strich ihr um ihren Körper und plötzlich wusste sie, dass er neben ihr stand. Sie brauchte irgendwie nicht hinzugucken, sie spürte nur den kalten Wind und eine Einsamkeit, die er ausstrahlte.

„Hier also verstecken Sie sich immer, wenn Ihnen alles zu viel wird."

Hermine schloss die Augen. Verstand er nicht, dass sie in Ruhe gelassen werden will? Verstand dieser Mann nicht, dass sie alleine sein wollte?

„Miss Granger, ich bitte Sie."

Hermine wandte ihren Kopf zu der Gestalt. Severus Snape stand neben ihr, sein Blick gen See gerichtet. Der Zaubertrankmeister bat sie um etwas? Sie sah ihn nun fragend an.

„Ich war schon überall, ich wollte mich vergewissern, ob mich jemand sieht. Aber außer Ihnen sieht mich keiner, hört mich keiner, kann mir keiner Hilfe leisten. Wissen Sie, es ist für mich im Moment das wichtigste, gehört und gesehen zu werden. Als Geist kann ich nichts anfassen, nichts greifen. Und deswegen brauche ich Ihre Hilfe, bitte!"

Hermine sah den Geist an und fühlte einwenig Mitleid. Doch sie konnte und wollte ihm nicht helfen.

„Prof. Snape, es tut mir leid Ihnen sagen zu müssen, dass ich im Moment vollkommen ausgelastet bin und ich keine neue Aufgabe auf mich nehmen will. Ich habe bald Abschlussprüfungen und ich muss sie bestehen."

Severus Snape sah sie nun an. Sie sah das erste Mal wirklich in seine Augen. Auch wenn dieser Mann tot war, so empfand er immer noch. Hermine sah in seinen Augen eine Angst und Verzweiflung.

„Für mich als Geist war es schwer nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Normalerweise bleibt der Geist dort, wo er gestorben ist und hat kaum Bewegungsfreiheit. Es hat mich eine Menge Kraft gekostet, ins Schloss zu kommen. Ich war Monate lang nicht des Willens, mich zu bewegen. Und dies hat Zeit gekostet, wertvolle Zeit. Sie sind die Einzige, die mich sieht, verdammt."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte bitte alleine sein!"

Der Geist neben ihr seufzte laut, bevor er verschwand. Ihr war es irgendwie egal, was mit ihm passierte. Hermine erschrak einwenig. Früher hatte sie um die Rechte anderer gekämpft. Sie wäre sofort aufgestanden und hätte Snape gerettet. Doch ihr Mut und ihr Wille wollten nicht mehr. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Sie legte ihr Gesicht in die Hände und schloss die Augen.

„Ich kann einfach nicht mehr!"

/-/-

„Was machst du dieses Wochenende?"

Ron stand vor Hermine und sah eher eine Schuhe an, als Hermine. Sie war in der Bibliothek, als er mit rotem Kopf fand.

„Ich muss noch ein paar Aufgaben für Zaubertränke und Verwandlung machen. Außerdem möchte Neville, dass ich ihm auf die Prüfung vorbereite. Das weißt du doch, wieso fragst du mich?"

Ron nestelte nervös an seiner Robe. „Ich wollt dich fragen, ob du Lust hast, mit mir nach Hogsmeade zu gehen?"

Hermine blinzelte Ron lächelnd an.

„Klar, ich wollt dort eh hin!"

Ron schluckte und sein Kopf nahm die Farbe eines sehr hellen rot an. Er setzte zweimal an, bevor er mit ihr sprach.

„Gut, dann treffen wir uns Samstag, ja? Also dann im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Er lächelte sie noch einmal schüchtern an, bevor er mit großen Schritten die Bibliothek verließ. Hermine kicherte leise und fühlte ihre Wangen, die leicht warm wurden.

„Oh nein, wie süß. Weasley hat Sie zu einem Date eingeladen!"

Wieder war er da. Wieder mit einem Gefühl der Kälte. Hermine schnaufte.

„DAS geht Sie nichts an."

Severus lachte kalt.

„Ach, jetzt sind Sie wieder so fröhlich und heiter. Vorhin hatte ich einen anderen Anschein. Was spielt den die liebe Miss Granger nur für ein Spiel?"

Hermine taxierte den Geist kalt an.

„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe. Sie haben doch keine Ahnung."

Der Geist schwebte in ihre Nähe und Hermine fing an zu zittern, als die Kälte ihr näher kam.

„Ich hab etwas gegen Sie, meine Liebe. Was wäre, wenn der liebe kleine Weasley erfährt, dass sie ihm dies alles nur vorgaukeln. Das Sie mit seinen Gefühlen spielen. Was würde dann auch der Potter machen, wenn er weiß, dass Die seinen besten Freund ausnutzen?"

„Sie können doch eh nichts sagen. Es sieht sie keiner, sie können nicht einmal schreiben!"

Hermine hatte diese Worte in der Wut gezischt. Sie schlug sofort ihre Hand vor dem Mund. Das kann nicht sein. Sie fühlte sich ertappt. Aber sie möchte Ron. Sie liebte ihn noch nicht. Doch Liebe kann daraus werden.

„Wie Sie sich dies alles nur einreden. Außerdem hab ich ein Weg gefunden, meine Mitmenschen etwas mitzuteilen. Wenn ich meine Gedanken in ein Denkarium legen würde, so könnte sie eigentlich von jedem gesehen werden. Und da Sie vorhin nichts vehement abgestritten habe, habe ich die Wahrheit gesagt. Wunder gibt es wirklich. Wer hatte geglaubt, dass eine Gryffindor wie eine Slytherin handelt?"

Der Geist vor ihr lachte kalt.

„Sie haben nun keine andere Wahl, Miss Granger. Sie müssen mir helfen!"

* * *

Review?


End file.
